Never Enough
by FFFFFF Rabbit
Summary: When you miss a feeling and then run into an old 'friend'... Sometimes things don't go the way you desire. DenmarkxFinland   DenmarkxSweden
1. Finland's Betrayal

**This is the first installment of an attempt to write a fanfiction a day, with specific themes. It might not work that way, but I'm going to try. There's a kink list I'm going down for the themes of the pairings. There might be some themes and kinks that aren't for the faint of heart, as a fair warning. I'm doing this alongside my girlfriend.**

**The theme of the current fic is:**

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder.**

A subtle glance from across the bar... That was what started it all. That was what started the beating in his chest. The very rhythmic beating that made so many different things bloom in his mind and spread throughout his body.

Fear.

Desire.

Confusion.

Insecurity.

Passion.

Loneliness.

Unsure Tendencies.

Nostalgia.

Pure. Raw. _Need_.

That was all he could think about. How much he missed this other nation and not only that- but how much he needed him. Hell, he needed anyone but just seeing the spiky blond across the bar eying him the way he was.. He knew that was the one. That was the one he wanted.

Y'see, things hadn't been going well with him and Sweden... They were together and everything was great for a while. Everything was perfect. Finland was in heaven and loving every moment of it. They'd fled together from Denmark because they were tired of being controlled. They wanted to be together and they wanted to be happy.

Well. For a while they were. They really were. Everything had been going so well... Though, then some things happened and Finland wasn't sure he felt the same about Sweden anymore. He didn't treat him the same. Nothing was the same. He didn't even touch him anymore. It was as if he had better things to do.

So, that was what drove Finland to the drinking. That was what drove him here to be eying the very nation he fled from with this other country he was sure would make him happy. Though, what was Denmark doing here to begin with? It didn't make sense to him... But then again, he really didn't pay attention to where he left to. He could have easily gone in the wrong direction and ended up in Denmark from Sweden's home instead of making his way back to Finland...

It was possible... And as he stood from his bar stool and walked over to occupy the empty one to his right. His hand was gripping a beer as he strode over and he just laid it down on the bar as he made himself a little too comfortable next to the other.

Why not? He'd seen the way the other was looking at him...

"So..." he whispered out before bringing the bottle to his lips, gripping the neck of it tightly. "How have you been?" Then he set the bottle to the side and he tossed his glance upwards at the much taller Nordic.

"You know. Same ol' same ol'. Lonely. Bored. Drunk," he said and then shrugged his shoulders, bringing the bottle up to his lips as well.

Damn... Finland didn't want it to be the bottle that was pressing against those lips. It had been too long since he'd seen this nation. Sweden made sure to keep him from him. He was worried about it because he knew the controlling affect that Denmark could have on nations sometimes. He'd kept them locked down for quite some time as it was. He was far too controlling and hard to get along with more times than none.

Also, Finland knew he was telling the truth about the lonely and drunk part. He was such a heavy drinker and no one could stand to be around him for long. Even Finland... Though, what he had in mind wasn't going to leave him with prolonged exposure. All he wanted was a one night stand type thing with someone he knew he could trust... And he was rather sure he could trust Denmark. He'd been there for him for quite some time before... There had always been attraction between them as well. Who wouldn't be attracted to Denmark though?

Before he opens his mouth that is. Then there would be a problem.

"Sounds interesting," Finland said and then glanced upwards again. He was tired of talking for once. He wasn't sure why he was... He generally loved talking. Perhaps it was only with Sweden and now that Sweden knew everything about him- he didn't have much to say anymore.

"How about we go do something else that's interesting?"

That was something Denmark didn't have to ask him twice. He took a huge gulp of the beer and then set it back down on the counter. No need to finish it when he had something better to do now.

"What are we waiting for then?" he called out to Finland and grabbed his wrist, tugging him up.

That was definitely all of the urging he needed. Finland stood and followed the other out. If they really were in Denmark then this bar would most definitely not be very far from where Denmark lived... So, there wasn't very long to go. He did always go to a bar that was so very close to his home.

Breaking through the door, Finland was slammed against the wall outside and their lips were together.

Connection one. _God,_ Finland had missed this man. He couldn't deny himself that as he pressed back into that kiss a little more enthusiastically than he should. He felt the tongue lap out across his lips, but all he did was push the other away.

"Uh, uh, uh," he mused and wiggled his finger.

A grin from the much taller Nordic was awarded and then he tugged the other's wrist again in hopes that he would follow him.

As Finland walked behind the other, gripping his hand rather enthusiastically, he felt like such a tease... Then he felt like a sleaze. A cheater. A sex addict...

Though, when he felt his back against a tree right outside the Nordic's home and those lips were on his again, the feelings left and all he could feel were those things from before... The desire burned deep in the pit of his stomach. The desire to be touched and the desire to be cared for... Perhaps he wouldn't get the feeling of being cared for, but he would be able to feel touches and know that at least someone desired, him right?

"I've missed you so much..." he whispered when the kiss was finally broken. All he could taste was beer and the possibility of regret... Though, when that mouth was on his again all he could taste was beer.

"I've missed you too, Fin," came the gruff whispered after the second kiss was broken.

That was what Finland needed to hear. He felt justified... He felt so very justified in this. He tugged the other towards the door now. He really had missed the other. He didn't miss him until he was pretty much being ignored by Sweden though... Then all he could think about was the fact that Denmark always wanted to talk to him. Be with him. See him.

How could you not miss that?

Now he didn't have to miss it as they walked into his home and didn't even bother with the lights. A shirt and a long coat just fell to the floor and bodies were pressed together. Denmark was obviously not opposed to this either and he'd missed the small frame he was pressing his lips into right now. There was no denying that.

"Mmm... I want you so bad," Finland moaned out when he felt those lips on his neck, sucking the flesh between his teeth. Then he couldn't help but squeak when he felt his feet leave the floor. Denmark wanted to take this show somewhere else, so Finland just leaned upwards and gave the other's neck the same treatment as they ascended the stairs. He could feel the slight shakiness in the other's legs as he walked and he was sure it was because of his lips from the soft moans he could faintly hear rumbling in the other's chest.

Soon, Finland found himself laying down on the bed with the other staring down at him. Reaching up, Finland grabbed Denmark's tie and tugged him down onto the bed to move over him. This was definitely just going to be something produced by their desires.

Quick and agile fingers moved to unbutton Denmark's shirt and then it was on the floor. He loosened the tie and pulled that off as well. Then he grabbed the other's chin and leaned back, pulling him with him. Their lips melded together as one and then quickly and without warning, Denmark pushed their hips together.

A moan escaped Finland's parted lips and he had to break the kiss, panting out some from the harsh sensation. That was when Denmark did it again and Finland grabbed the stronger nation's shoulders as he shakily moaned out once more.

"You're so hard already..." Denmark whispered into the other's ear. He then pushed his hips into Finland's again and he moaned out as well this time.

"I can't help it. I want you," Finland whispered out and dragged his teeth along Denmark's earlobe lightly. "I haven't been touched in so long... Every little touch makes a shiver run down my spine... No matter the spot..."

Then Finland reached out and grabbed the other's hand and pushed it against his chest, shivering and moaning out- as if to prove his point. That got Denmark's attention and then he moved his hand down, his eyes following the trail of his fingers. He then grabbed Finland's pants and unbuttoned them. His eyes flicked up to the other and he smirked. He then leaned his face down and unzipped his pants with his teeth.

"Mmm... Don't tease me like that," Finland purred out as his eyes watched him treat his pants that way.

"Oh, but why not? It's so very fun..." he said, punctuating his sentence by pushing his hand into the other's obviously hard crotch.

A moan broke through the room, but then it was muffled by lips pressing together yet again. Tongue lapping into the other's mouth, Finland then wrapped his arms around him tightly. He obviously wanted this a little too bad.

Pushing the pants down over Finland's hips, he moved from between his legs and tossed them to the floor. That was when Finland made his move. He pushed Denmark down on the bed and climbed over him instead. He gave the other the same treatment with his pants, though he used his teeth to unbutton the fabric as well before it fell to the floor in a heap. Now they were both there on the bed together bare.

It was time to take some preparations. Leaning down over Denmark's length, his eyes looked up to the other as he dragged his tongue over it. He closed his eyes and drank in the moan. He sucked the head between his parted lips and then made sure to coat it really well with his saliva. He wasn't patient enough to ask Denmark if he had lube or anything, so he just had to make sure he got this covered enough. When he was finally satisfied with what he'd done, he pulled his mouth away and he sighed out.

"You just had to stop didn't you..." Denmark gruffed out, his eyes fluttering open.

"Oh but of course. I don't want you to climax before you satisfy me or anything," Finland retorted playfully. Then he shifted his position and got on his hands and knees, presenting himself to the other. "Come on.~ You can still have some pleasure you know."

"You don't need any preparation?" Denmark asked as he climbed onto his knees and moved behind the other.

"Of course not. It's been a while, but I've done this enough..." he said with a nod. Then he grabbed the blankets in his fist, preparing himself mentally for the other to push into him.

Then he whimpered when he felt the hard flesh push past the tight ring of muscle. It was a little larger than he was expecting, but it wasn't anything his body couldn't adjust to. He fisted the sheets tighter as he felt the other push all the way into him. Then he moaned out rather loudly when he reached around and grabbed his own erection and stroked it lightly.

"Fuck, Den..." Finland moaned out. He'd wanted this for so long.

The entire time he felt the other moving into him, all he could think about was how he didn't really miss Denmark... He missed Sweden. He missed his husband- or so he called himself most of the time. A few tears streamed down his face as he desperately wished it was Sweden pushing into him and not Denmark... He also wished that he didn't enjoy it so very much. It felt so good to finally have someone paying attention to him like this, even if they were both half drunk... He didn't care though. He felt like he'd betrayed Sweden and he did. He knew he did. He'd defiled everything, but at this point he didn't care. He just loved the way he was feeling...

Then all of the guilt came crashing down when he felt the other's seed spilling into his body... And then his own spilling out over the blankets. His breathing came out in quick, hot pants... He didn't feel any emotional attachments after that and he felt rather disgusting for that.

"That... Was amazing, Denmark... And that's why I have to leave now," he said as he stood from the bed and found his clothing in the piles. He pulled his underwear on and then his pants too. Sure, Denmark was talking right now, but he didn't care. He'd fulfilled his desires... What he'd missed so very much and it didn't make him feel happy.

Trotting down the stairs, he pushed his bangs from his eyes and then reached down, grabbing his shirt from the floor, untangling it from the other nation's jacket.

Then he left. Went back to the bar to drink his troubles away.

Only one problem though... Sweden was there as well.


	2. Sweden's Revenge

**This is the second installment of an attempt to write a fanfiction a day, with specific themes. It might not work that way, but I'm going to try. There's a kink list I'm going down for the themes of the pairings. There might be some themes and kinks that aren't for the faint of heart, as a fair warning. I'm doing this alongside my girlfriend.**

**The theme of the current fic is:**

**Abuse.**

So. It had finally happened. Sweden knew it had. His dull eyes glanced up from the cup he was gripping rather tightly. His knuckles would be obviously white had he not been wearing gloves. What the other didn't know, was that when he'd left... Sweden wasn't just going to let him walk away without anything else to say. He was going to continue their conversation, perhaps...

Obviously, the other had been upset because he hadn't been touched in a while but Sweden didn't care much. He liked to touch the other, sure... But he didn't see why they should always sleep together like that. Was Finland just too horny? He liked having sex every night for the first few years... It was nice. Refreshing. Relaxing.

There was nothing wrong with that. He liked the thought, actually. Though, it got old. It was in a rut. He didn't know how to get them out of it, so he figured the best thing to do would to stop for a while... Though, how was he supposed to know that their lack of intimacy was going to lead to this.

The sad part was... He _knew_ it was going to happen. He really did. He'd denied it at first, but now he just knew. He knew the other was going to cheat on him and something was aching in the back of his mind that told him it was going to be with Denmark too. That was the only other nation Finland had gotten close to. That was it. He didn't want the other to cheat on him like this with Denmark, but now that he was sitting here in this bar... Gazing at his obviously flustered wife, he knew what had happened.

Taking a long swig of the beer, Sweden stood. Then his eyes flicked to Finland and he just walked over to him. The small frame was shaking as it looked up at him with obviously apologetic eyes, but Sweden wasn't going to accept that. He just scoffed and pushed him to the side.

Stepping out of the bar, he just strode past the other. He heard him speaking and yelling about stuff as he followed him, but he didn't care. He didn't even hear what he was saying. He just wanted to go and get this over with. He had to make everything good and even between them now... Then he could show the other a good time again- but this slanderous act had to be made even. He knew just the way to do it.

For some reason, his desperate little Finn followed him all the way down the road and towards the other's house. He found it rather interesting and entertaining.

Did he perhaps have some feelings for the other? Perhaps if he was actually listening to what he had to say then he would know what the other was feeling... For all he knew right now the other could be feeling anything.

Guilt.

Remorse.

Betrayal.

Fear.

Confusion.

Curiosity.

Panic.

Anger.

Any of those were an option and then by looking down at his face for a moment as he tugged on Sweden's wrist, he was sure that there was something to his thoughts. One of those had to be right and he knew it.

"C'm on," Sweden said and tugged his wrist away from the other. He had plans for Finland now.

Walking towards the front door of the place he hated so much, Sweden shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever have to come back here- but he knew if he ever did that it would be for this reason. For some reason he always knew it was going to be for this reason... How did he _know_?

Honestly, he didn't think that Finland was unfaithful or anything. Not at all. He loved his wife so much... But he'd wanted to perhaps spice up their sex life and make them both want it some. Perhaps he'd taken it too far though and drove the other away too much. It didn't matter to him.

This would either fix it or break what they had together. He would find out when he was done.

Grabbing the shovel that was by the door, his eyes then flicked back to the wood. He brought the handle up and he just broke the door off of its hinges with that rather blunt object.

"D'nm'ark," he called out as he stepped over the splintered carnage. This was definitely going to be interesting. Though, he kept his hand wrapped around the shovel much like it had been when he was holding the glass in the bar. His knuckles were white... Pure white. He was so angry, but his face didn't show it at all. He looked the way he usually did. He was rather bored looking. That wasn't the case... Not right now. Not when he had something to do.

Then he heard some scrabbling and then foot steps and his blue gaze went upwards. So he was upstairs was he? He walked through the living room and took the liberty of stepping on the jacket that was undoubtedly shed on the way up to the stairs. He knew they'd had relations because not only did his beloved Finland smell of after sex perfume... So did the entire house. It made him so sick... He didn't even want to be in here, but he had to do what he came here for. He had to our else his pride might take a hit... He didn't want that now did he? He had to teach this nation not to fuck with his stuff as it was.

Stomping up the stairs, Sweden's eyes would have been red right now if they could change colors... But they couldn't. The only thing on him that had any expression to him were those eyes though. He wasn't really an emotional man, but right now... He was making an excuse for everything.

Pushing the door open wide to the room he heard Denmark in, his eyes traced over the male that was sitting there on his bed with only pants on... Sure, he opened his mouth to say something, but Sweden's ears were clogged with anger and it was going to take one hell of a beating for his ears to work again.

Perhaps it was just his selective hearing...? It was odd though. He wasn't blind with rage. Just deaf with it.

For some reason though, there was a smirk on Denmark's face as he looked past Sweden and to the Finn that was in the door of the room, trembling. Sweden turned and gazed at him, wondering what they were feeling right now. He didn't care though.

Bringing the shovel up, he gripped it with both hands and stepped forward, slamming it hard against the Dane's head. That would slap that smirk off of his face wouldn't it?

Thankfully, he was right. He watched the other as he was slung to the other side of the bed. He was obviously trying not to go unconscious from that hit. Sweden brought the mouth of the shovel up to his eyes and he was sure he could faintly hear some screaming... He turned his gaze away from the shovel and looked over at Finland.

"F'nl'nd," he mused. "D'n't worry. Th's 's gonn' f'x everyth'ng, y'kn'w?" he said with a casual shrug. "Y' h've to w'tch it though... 'r y' w'n't l'rn 'nything fr'm it." That was when his face got serious and he walked over to the other and dragged him inside the room, closing the door behind him. He then lightly brushed his hand over the other's hair in a rather affectionate manner. Did he care what his adorable little Finn was saying?

Not really. His gaze had already gone back to Denmark. He'd fallen off the bed and was on his hands and knees, blood dripping from the side of his head. Then Sweden's eyes went back to the shovel. Would you look at that? Sure enough. There was a little blood on the back of it.

That was disgusting. He brought it down and swiped the liquid off of the metal on the sheets. Then his eyes went down to the nation trying to crawl away from him.

"Wh're d' y' th'nk y'r go'n?" he asked as he gripped the shovel again, but this time his hands were gripping just under the mouth of it and he brought the handle down over his back. The wood splintered much like the door did and then the fucker broke when he brought it back up. He tossed the useless thing to the side. It would be much more rewarding to do this with his bare hands anyway...

Looking down at him, he noticed how he'd collapsed against the floor and then he just leaned down. He smirked some as he looked at the man that was surely about to get the night of his life. He grabbed him by his hair and then just dragged him up, holding those spiky locks between his fingers as he just held him there. The other tried to gain some balance with his feet, but Sweden had him held up just a little bit too high for that to be possible.

"Y' m'ke me s'ck," Sweden spat out, but Denmark's eyes were closed. "Y' l'k at me wh'n I t'lk t' y'." Then his eyes narrowed and he threw him down on the bed. Lucky for him. The floor was just as available... That would have definitely hurt wouldn't it?

Glancing over at Finland, he noticed that he was crying, but perhaps he just didn't realize just how necessary this all was.

"W' b'th h've t' f'ck 'im in ord'r f'r th's t' b' fair, y'know," he said as he looked back to Denmark and then he grabbed the other's pants, yanking them down some. He noticed the distressed look on Finland's face, but he didn't really care. This was going to make them even. It would surely make everything better, right?

Bringing his hand down on the other's ass rather sharply, his ears were unclogged long enough for him to hear a very satisfying sound break the silence he heard, other than his own voice of course.. Though, that rumbled through his head like no other.

A yelp filled the room just from his hand coming down like that and he noticed how the other tried to move away. That wasn't going to be good.

Reaching down, Sweden gripped Denmark's hips and yanked him up into a much better position. He was on his knees and he was holding himself up on his hands. Then Sweden smirked. This was too perfect. He then reached down and touched himself through his pants, hoping he would be able to get hard so he'd be able to do this.

Watching the blood drip down the other's face and the way his body shook definitely did it for him as well as the fact that his hand was moving over himself. It didn't take long before he was completely hard. This wasn't for him to enjoy though. He knew he wouldn't enjoy anything about it besides the fact that he wasn't even going to bother preparing the other.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out. He didn't even bother taking anything off though. What was the point? This was for humiliation and not pleasure.

Working up some saliva in his mouth, he figured this would at least make it better. He then licked his finger and had them coated real well. He rubbed it over the head of his length and then his eyes went back to the other finally. It was obvious he didn't want to be hurt anymore, but he was going to get a hurt that would definitely compare to the shovel to his head.

Pressing himself into the other rather roughly, he groaned some at how tight the other was. Though, that shouldn't have been a surprise. He hadn't been prepared before and he'd done it during a rather tense situation.

Ignoring the noises in the room, he just focused on pushing his hips in and out of the other. He held onto his hips rather tightly as he worked the other over him without caring for his feelings. Why the hell would he? He didn't care about this male and he'd slept with his wife. He had to make it even somehow because he surely didn't feel like giving his wife up in the slightest. He wasn't going to let anything come between them, especially not this dick of a nation... So, he had to screw him. He had to for the sake of their marriage. If they both did it then there was no way the other could be mad... It was flawless logic, in a way.

Since he wasn't really enjoying it, it did take him some time to finish. The other was definitely not being cooperative though... But did Sweden care? Nah. He would bring his hand down on the other and he'd eventually opted to grab Denmark's wrists and pin them behind his back as he pushed him into the bed. He'd had to lean over him as he continued to push his throbbing length in and out of this nation that had done something so awful with his beloved wife. It was a rather erotic situation though, he had to admit it to himself.

The way those tears were dripping down the Dane's cheeks... And the way his legs were shaking and wanting to give out under him. Then of course, there was the fact that Sweden had him pinned down to the bed like this. Every now and then his blue eyes would also go over to admire his wife in the corner. Finland was crying too, but he knew it was because of the blood more than anything.

Finally though, he grunted a single time as he felt his hot seed spill out into the other. He panted out a few times, but then he relaxed. This was good enough. He then pushed his bangs from his eyes as he felt himself slide out of the other so easily. It was rather slick in there now. Too bad it wasn't before.

Putting himself back in his pants he watched the used and broken body fall to the bed.

"Come on, Su!" Finland said with tears still stinging his eyes. "You've done enough, let's go!" It was obvious that his wife was rather upset about all of this.

How cute... Did he actually care for this nation? That just couldn't do.

"Nej, F'nl'nd. Etta m'ment," he said, just needing one more moment with the other. He reached down and grabbed his hair, yanking him up to be on his knees.

"L'k 't m' th's t'me," he growled out. Denmark slowly opened his bloodshot eyes and looked at him. "Y' ev'r touch m' w'fe ag'n and I'll kill y'... Und'rst'nd?"

Then Denmark just nodded his head, but a small ounce of defiance crossed over his face as he gathered a large amount of saliva up and spit directly in Sweden's face.

Bad move.

Here comes the rage again...

Though, this time he probably _was_ blinded by it. He had the other pinned against the wall so very fast and Finland hadn't even been expecting it. Sweden's hands gripped the other's throat and he applied a little bit more pressure than he probably should have.

Nails dug into his skin and feet kicked out, but that definitely wasn't going to stop him from doing what the hell he wanted to right now. His eyes just stared forward as he watched the other's eyes flutter and him gasping for air. Hell, he could even feel his throat trying to expand against his hand. Not even the Finn's hands on his wrist were able to pry his grip away.

Soon enough though, the Dane fell unconscious and then Sweden just threw him down to the floor by his throat. Not quite dead, but surely wanting to be.

"L'ts go," Sweden said and then turned around. He then grabbed Finland's wrist and started out the door.

That was the end.

They were even.

In Sweden's mind anyway.


End file.
